Letters from the Sky
by pandas-go-rwar
Summary: She looked to the other person her eyes glazing over coldly. They would never feel regret for what they did. 'This is what you wanted isn't? You wanted me gone, don't worry though I'll give you what you wished.' She thought as anger and betrayal swelled.


Pandas: I'm… back : D ….. So after a LONG hiatus, a few deletions and such I've decided to come back to writing… for a while. So I came up with this story idea, some stories are going to under go some re-vamp and all that good stuff! So to help start things off how about we start with Dei-chan and Tobi-kun!

Deidara: Why am I the 'chan' un? I'm a man too!

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! Pandas-go-rwar does not own Naruto, which is owned by Masashi Kimimoto. Tobi do good?

Pandas: Yup Tobi is a good boy

AGES:

Rookie 9: 17  
Sakura: 16  
Gaara: 16  
Temari: 18  
Kankuro: 17  
Akatsuki: 21 and +

'_thoughts'_  
"speaking  
"Inner Sakura"

(STORY NO JUTSU)

The wind blew around her wildly. It whipped her hair around her face. Well what was left of her hair anyways. Unconsciously she ran a hand through the short locks remember that just a few days ago it was long and perfectly in place. Just like her life was at the time. But now both her hair and life and was cut short. Her other hand gripped an envelope which she let go as it fell like a feather to the ground.

"_Why? Why did things end up this way…. I trusted him…. I trusted them."_ She thought to herself. What did she ever do to deserve this? She always tried her hardest to be nice. She wasn't perfect, she knew this, but who deserved this? No one did, not even her worst enemies. Yet her she was now with tears pouring down her face dripping off her chin and landing below on the pavement. Her eyes traveled down to the pavement. It was a long down from the school building she was standing on.

If anyone saw her now they would probably wonder what the girl was doing up there. Those who knew her would say she was a happy person. Sure she had a bit of a rough life, she was shy when you first met her, but once you broke past that shell she was a great girl who always wanted to help her friends. She had dreams and a heart of gold. What could have drove a girl like her this far to stand over the edge of a school building.

Her eyes looked back to the ground as she saw two people. The two who had made her life miserable. She couldn't bring herself to hate either of them though. Her heart ached when she saw them. She loved them both. But just cause she loved them didn't mean she didn't want her revenge. No she wanted them to feel the pain she was feeling now. She wanted them to be with the bitter sweet intoxicating love they had given and poisoned her with. She would get that revenge on at least one of them. She knew that much. _'I know Sasuke-kun will feel this regret… he's always been one for emotions even if denies it and doesn't show it, even if he says emotions hold him back, they're what drive him and keep him going.' _She thought to herself with a small smile. When she had first gotten into that circle of friends that was the first thing she noticed about Sasuke Uchiha, he was always trying to hide his emotions from everyone.

She looked to the other person her eyes glazing over coldly. They would never feel regret for what they did. _'This is what you wanted isn't? You wanted me gone, don't worry though I'll give you what you wished.'_ She thought as anger and betrayal swelled in her heart for a moment but as she stepped over the edge the anger and all the hurt seemed to disappear in the wind.

The wild wind grew more violent, but she didn't care. They closed their eyes letting the wind caress her all the way day. _'Is this what it feels like to be free? Is this flying?_ She thought barely opening her eyes to see the concrete ground coming closer and closer. A smile graced her lip as her body hit the ground with a satisfying crunch of breaking skulls and bones. Her eyes looked up at the two passing people she had fallen before. She smiled at them weakly before her body grew limp leaving some final words behind. "I-I l-loved you N-n-naru-" She would never finish her word though.

Sasuke froze his mouth gaping at the bloody figure below him. His obsidian eyes were widened with horror. But the person beside him reacted to the most. His blue eyes filled with tears and his usually tan skin paled quite a bit into almost a sickly color. He fell to his knees and hands where the blood puddled beneath from the girl. He didn't care though. His voice ripped through the air in an agonizing screech.

"Sa-sa-SAAAKKUUUUURAAAAAAAAAA"

(End of STORY NO JUTSU)

Pandas: I suck…. I know…. Reviews? Be nice please. This is my first writing in a while. It's a bit short, but it will get longer as the story goes on I promise!


End file.
